Hiccup's Big Change: Episode 1
by i-defy-fate
Summary: The big change is simply the way everyone acts and how Hiccup's personality is not your typical type as i'm pretty sure i'm the first to do this type of story with this personality. everything will move a little fast at the beginning but there is a reason so bear with it. Hiccup/Astrid FOREVER


**AUTHOR'S NOTE! NEEDS TO BE READ! IT WILL EXPLAIN SOME THINGS!**

**Welcome everyone, to my next creation! This time it is on the movie How To Train Your Dragon. It is something I just made up when watching the movie again after…a year and a half? Give or take a few weeks.**

**Anyways. I thought that this was a cool idea that I'm not sure if anybody else has posted yet, but I hope that if someone did, they understand that this was something that I literally thought up about 10 minutes after the movie ended.**

**Now, this is something that I thought was a cool idea but never really thought about it until now. 'Cause I mean really, if you put the questions: **_**What if hiccup did this, this way? Or maybe, if hiccup were to act like this, instead of this? Would it be possible for him to do this, instead of do it the way he did? **_

**These are all just part of the questions that I thought about when trying to think of something to write for this particular category.**

**On one of my other stories, **_**My Life Is A WHAT!?, **_**it got a few reviews that were a little hateful, but also kind of true. I believe they said that "the Idea of naruto's life being a video game is complete nonsense", or something to that effect. That author would be correct. The idea of Naruto's life becoming a video game is kind of ridiculous, but I thought it would be a nice change to some of the poorly written stories on this site (Not to say my stories are the epitome of excellence, they are just better than some of the stories that I tried to read.).**

**Now back onto the subject of this story. It will be a hiccup/astrid/Ruffnut fic. Also, this will only be set in the movie, NOT the tv show as I haven't bothered with trying to watch it. Honestly, if you watch the ending of the movie it becomes pretty obvious on what they are going to do in the tv series.**

**I have kept you from the story long enough.**

**OH, and before I forget. This will be very OOC from the beginning to the end…and maybe a sequel. If I get good enough reviews.**

**I DO NOT OWN THIS MOVIE! Just the plot of the story.**

_My name is Hiccup. I am often referred to as the problem child, the useless kid or the more popular term, The Loser. My life so far has been complete shit due to the fact that i'm not the perfect Viking like my father and his before him and before him, and so on and so forth. The only solace I have to rest my soul is the fact that one man, while very blunt, which I respect very much, also takes into consideration my feelings about my not-so-perfect body and my not-so-good fighting skills, which are non-existent. His name is Gobber. Yeah, a silly name, I know._

_Anyway, Gobber took me on as an apprentice as a blacksmith. It tends to keep me busy most of the day and sometimes into the night, but I don't mind 'cause even if Gobber is stronger and bigger than me, he makes me feel…useful and needed._

_My father Stoik "The Vast" Haddock is the leader of our village, Berk. He is the strongest and has the best leadership capabilities…like his father…etc. he doesn't know that I know that he wishes for a better son. Someone who could one day take over the village as leader when he was ready. Someone who could actually pick up a Viking weapon. Someone who could actually kill a dragon like most of the people his age!_

_I can't stand not being able to live up to my father's expectations. To not be able to make him proud. To show him that I'm actually worth being his son. I even sometimes wonder, 'would my mother accept me or would she push me away as my father did'? I guess I'll never know since she died fighting a dragon. Figures, I'm born into the world only to have my mother ripped away after only 16 months, or so my father said. _

_I wish I could tell him that I want to be like him without him looking me over only to shake his head and walk away while muttering 'that's never going to happen.'_

_I wish I could see the look of a proud father instead of the disappointment that I see when I accidentally screw something up._

_But, I wish for a lot of things that will never become true. It seems that the gods chose me to make as their personal plaything in my mortal life._

_(sigh)..I guess we can't all get what we want. I guess I just got the short straw in the village._

_Sorry diary, I have to go…_

Hiccup looked up as his father walked in through his shorter than normal while discreetly putting his diary back into the hidden compartment under his desk and closing it. "Hey, dad."

Stoick looked down at his son before taking a seat. "We need to have a serious talk." He said in a more serious than normal voice. Hiccup stared at him before blinking. "Okay."

Making himself a little more comfortable before beginning. "I do not believe I can in good conscience, let you take over as leader of our home…" Now, Stoick was expecting shock, anger, humiliation, anything that would tell him that his son would want the position, but all he saw was a blank expression on his face. "What is that look?"

"Me seeing the obvious since 4 years ago father. I may be weak, but I'm not stupid."

Stoick's eyes widened. "Y..you expected this?"

Hiccup kept up his blank gaze before a tear fell from his eyes as he gave a small smile. "Father…I know I'm a disappointment and I know that I'm not the best son in the world to you, but even I thought that you wouldn't think me stupid enough to believe that I would receive my birthright from you."

Stoick simply sat limp in his chair and stared at the tear rolling down his son's cheek. '_H..he's crying…I didn't expect him to figure this out…spending all this time figuring out how I would tell him…all for nothing.' _Finally, he rose from his chair and walked out of the room without a word before walking into the sitting room downstairs and falling heavily into his chair and staring at the wall.

Hiccup let out a small sob before getting up and grabbing his diary and his leather bag and some clothes. Stuffing the clothes in the bag and grabbing his other notebooks with his designs and thoughts on subjects about mechanics, science, math, and history, he opened the door and walked silently down the hall and down the stairs to see his father now staring at the fire. He walked toward the door and opened it to find the weather outside had become stormy. Looking back at his father one last time he said. "Father…I'm sorry I can't be the son you wanted, but even if you don't want me…I still love you as my father…goodbye…" He watched as his only parent didn't even acknowledge his words and put his head down, letting more tears fall before walking out and shutting the door as quietly as possible.

Stoick, while facing the opposite direction of his son finally let a tear slide from his eyes. This, was the first time he had cried since his beautiful wife died in battle. He let more tears fall as he thought about the years he had been hard on hiccup. Pressuring him. Never giving him praise and calling him a disgrace on some occasions during parties that the children were not allowed to-.

His eyes widened at the memory of the party. _'I had brought him with me that night to make sure he behaved…I said all those things in front of him like he wasn't even there…'_

_**Flashback**_

"_Hiccup! Hurry up, you are coming with me to the party tonight." Stoick said as he watched the stairs for movement of his poor excuse of a son._

"_Coming dad!" Yelled a voice from atop the stairs as he heard feet slapping against the floor. "Sorry, I was working on my notebook-" "I don't care about your notebook. Just get ready to leave. We are expected to be there when night falls." Hiccup lowered his head before muttering a small. "Yes sir." And putting his shoes on._

_Seeing that his son was ready to leave he grabbed his horned helmet and put it on before walking out the door with his son in tow._

_Making it to the party was rather painless, but getting through the crowds once there was a bitch. 'Ahhhhhh, now I can relax a little and chat with friends and…damnit, I forgot about Hiccup.' "Hiccup, I want you to find Gobber and tell him I asked him to watch you, am I clear?" The boy gave him a small nod before leaving his side to find Gobber, who he knew, was the blacksmith of the village._

_Stoick, finally finding his group of close friends, started having conversation about anything that could be thought of._

"_So Stoick, how is that son of yours handling himself?" asked one of his friends, Morlin._

_Hiccup being unable to find Gobber in the massive crowd calmly walked toward his father, but immediately stopped after hearing his name come from his father's voice. Getting a little closer so he could hear the conversation he began to listen as his father talked._

"_Hiccup is a disappointment. He can't fight. He can't do anything that Vikings for the last 300 years have done. We fight to live. We do everything we can to survive, which includes fighting dragons, but how can I fight when I have to worry about Hiccup being harmed? He can't even pick up a damn SWORD!"_

_Hearing his father's words about him lowered his head and silently walked up to him before saying. "I couldn't find Gobber, father. May I return home?"_

_Stoick looked down at him before complying and telling him to go straight home and not cause trouble on the way there. Bowing before turning ninety degrees and walking to and out the grand hall's doors, Hiccup took off at a sprint to his home with tears streaming down his face._

_**Flashback End**_

Stoick put his face in his hands before thinking the only question his mind was capable of at the moment. _'What kind of father would say those things about his son…'._ Suddenly getting up from his chair and sprinting to the door, he swung it open hard enough to shake the house and ran out looking for Hiccup. "HICCUP!...HIIIIIICCUUUUP!..." Not hearing a response and not seeing him in the area, Stoick fell to his knees and cried the hardest he had ever cried since his wife's burial. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry Hiccup…"

**With Hiccup**

Hiccup ran as fast as he could through the dense forest brush. Trying as hard as he could not to go back to his warm, soft bed at his home and tell his father he was sorry again before going back to his room.

Tears still cascading down his face and mixing with the rain, he kept running and jumping over the roots and things that jutted from the ground. The all of a sudden he stopped and thought about where he was. Tears stopping for a few moments as well as if to think with him. _'I'm only a mile away from the village. If I can get to the blacksmith shop, I can get some supplies before heading into the wild part of the island. Nobody would look for me in the wilds, not even my father.'_

Making a b-line to the village, Hiccup slowed to a jog after getting closer and observed the small amount of people that still littered the street. _'13 warrior and a girl my age. Hmmm, seems that Astrid went for a walk before the rain started. she looks cold…damn my good nature."_ Walking into the street, he walked up behind the girl who was talking.

"I should have went home before the storm started. Now father is probably worried about me." Astrid said as she continued through the storm.

"You could always come inside the blacksmith until the storm calms a little." Said a voice behind her. Turning around, she found the last person she expected, the Loser of Berk.

"Are you sure you can do that? Won't you get in trouble with Gobber?" Said Astrid.

"Yes I'm sure. You can stay until I have to leave in the morning." He said as he walked ahead of her to the shop just a few doors down. Walking in with Astrid in tow, he pulled off his jacket and hung it on the rack and then took the girl's coat and did the same.

"They can dry here, but you are going to need dry clothes for now so you can wear my shirts and pants for tonight you two." Said Hiccup as he began to pull out clothes. The girls eyes widened as she stared at him. "WHAT! NO, I'm not going to wear your clothes!" yelled Astrid as she covered herself a little with her hands.

Hiccup just shrugged before starting to put the clothes back in the bag while he said. "Well I guess you want to get sick. Don't go blaming me when you do though." Astrid glared at him before saying. "Fine, but you can't look at me while I change."

'I would never do something like that. I'm a gentleman Astrid not a pervert." He said getting the clothes back out and then setting them on a bench before turning to her. "However, I will need ALL of your clothes so that I may dry them while I work." Astrid stared at him for a moment before answering.

"Fine, but you better not do anything weird." Said Astrid finally.

"Yes ma'am" Hiccup said while bowing a little in respect and leaving that side of the room to get started with his work at the forge while carrying his Mechanics notebook. Setting down his notebook and grabbing a stash of light weight metal he brought them to his work bench he began by starting up the forge. Hiccup would fan the flames every now and then and was about to do it again when he heard his name being called behind him. Without turning any of his body he continued with the forge. "Are you decent?"

There was shifting of clothing before a quiet, "Yes" was heard. Hiccup turned around to see Astrid with her hair still damp and his shirt only coming down to her belly buttons. His pants thankfully were a little big on them as he could see a bit of tan line on Astrid's waist. "Did you bring your clothes out with you?"

Astrid nodded as she gave him her clothes which he could see that she wore a type of underwear which were strings on the side and back but widened in the front. Hiccup thought for a second before final conclusion. _'Sexy…'_

Getting to the task of hanging her clothes to dry he could also see that like most women on the island, she didn't wear any cloth to cover her breasts. Never hesitating to put up any of the clothing he finally finished and turned to the bright red girl across the room. "Your clothes should be done by morning, then you can leave whenever you want ok?"

Astrid nodded before sitting in one of the four chairs in the shop and watching him as he went about putting the metal into the flame and fanning them, taking the metal out and shaping them into rods and then taking the smaller pieces of metal and melting them before putting them into several different molds of what looked like arrow heads. Their eyes widened. _'Arrow heads? What would do with those?'_ They continued to think on it as they came to a realization. _'He's making a bow and arrows, but why? Nobody uses those here unless he was going to use them himself-' _They gave each other a look before getting up and looking at his mechanics notebook to see the designs he had made for these weapons.

Astrid began to think out loud as she looked at the plans. "Light weighted metal making it to where it can fly farther and have more penetration than wooden arrows. The bow itself is a masterpiece in design engineering. It has the potential to send wooden arrows over 400 yards and the potential for the metal arrows double that. And it looks like if it's made right, it could very nearly be indestructible. Only something that has the pressure of a dragon could possibly break this and it can't be cut. This weapon is revolutionizing the archery skill." Turning to the next page she saw the designs for a sword that didn't look complete.

"Hiccup! What are these designs that are in this notebook!" Astrid said as she tried to talk over the sound of hot metal being cooled down in water. Hiccup merely looked over to see her eyes get wider with every page she turned as her jaw dropped.

"Those are weapon designs that I developed in my free time that I was going to show my father, but never got to…" He simply kept working on making the arrows that were in this batch as he had already made 50 during the hours that Astrid was looking at his notebook.

"Why didn't you show these to your dad, these are pure genius!"

Hiccups head lowered but he still kept an eye on the forge. "My father wouldn't care…" Astrid asked a question. "Why, you are a genius in weapon designing!? What possible reason could he have for ignoring this!"

"…Because he disowned me five hours ago…" He said as he let a tear roll down his face but no more came, but still worked with the forge. Astrid couldn't believe what she heard. Hiccup was disowned by his father shortly before taking her in? That's horrible!

"W...why would he disown you!? You're his son!" Astrid yelled.

"I am nothing but a disappointment to him. Worthless, and not capable of fighting as a warrior of the village because I'm weak…" He said as he finished up the last of the arrows and moved on with folding the malleable light weight metal over and over again before hardening it in a bowed shape. He picked up the still hot bow with his gloves and set it on the work bench and set about attaching a black thin rope to the bow and then picking it up and stretching it out to a firing position. Meanwhile Astrid decided on a change of topic.

"What kind of rope is that?" Astrid said as she watched it stretch back and forth. "I've never seen a rope that can do that."

"It is called nylon, it's used for large nets for catching fish at sea." He said as he stretched it out again. "It stretches and a secondary bond in the rope breaks which forms a stronger primary bond. It's why our fishing nets last as long as they do…very stretchy and very durable. This little bit of nylon rope can last a decade by itself, but I have 8 extra bits of it just in case the others snap.

They nodded as they understood and looked at the hundred and fifty arrows that sat in a large quiver that hung off the side of a post, but yawned as she felt herself get tired which did not go unnoticed by Hiccup. "Get some sleep Astrid. I'm going to be leaving early tomorrow morning."

"Your leaving the village?" Astrid asked in a curious voice.

"Yes, I plan on leaving into the wild lands that were not explored in the last hundred years…" Hiccup said as he gathered his belongings and put them in a corner before gathering some leather and beginning to make armor out of it. And while Astrid was exhausted, she couldn't help but stay awake to watch him make the armor. It was weird watching as the village loser made leather armor with the same light weight metal in the middle of two semi-thick plates of leather.

Finally deciding he was finished he looked over to see that the girl was shivering. Sighing he took his hand made blanket from the cupboard before unrolling it and placing it on the girl. Hiccup stood there and watched as they slept for a bit before going to his own little corner and falling asleep himself.

A couple of hours later Astrid had woken up to find that the forge was beside her and she was under a blanket and still in the blacksmith shop. She looked over to find that the forge has only become a simmer version of its scorching heat that it was a few hours ago. Once again looking around the room, she saw Hiccup sitting against the wall on the opposite side of the room nowhere close to the forge as she was and she could see that he was shivering from where she currently was. She immediately got up and went to Hiccup as she once again covered herself with the blanket with Hiccup on her right and went to sleep once again.

**Timeskip three more hours**

Hiccup's natural alarm rang in his mind, telling him to wake up and the first thing he noticed was that he had an unexplained pressure on his left side of his body and the blanket he had given the girl. Now, Hiccup wasn't a pervert, but he also wasn't uninformed about the ways of adults and the "Activities" they perform and when someone has a beautiful woman up against his side like this and every man's every day morning problem. The last thing he wanted was for the girl to wake up and find that her hand had ended up on that morning problem. Unfortunately, Hiccup's luck wasn't good as he felt Astrid start to stir and quickly pretended to sleep as she became more aware of her surroundings.

Astrid started to wake from an unexplained dream she had about the boy that had brought them inside during the storm. It had started out like in reality. She was walking down the muddy path through the village only for a guy to help her. They had arrived in the blacksmith shop and everything went as it had before getting to the part where they had to take off their clothes for them to dry. Only, this time the boy didn't leave them in private. He stood there and watched as she had started undressing, taking off her armor and showing off her tanned breasts complete with her semi-tanned nipples that had hardened in the cold rain. She watched as he grinned and started to gain a slight bulge in his pants as she then started to take off her pants as well leaving her in her very sexy underwear.

She startled herself when she discovered that she had become wet when she had reached to the front of her panties to take them off as well. They had not only got soaked with the rain but also with her juices as she saw a thin trail of juices go down with the article of clothing while being attached to her now aching lips. She watched as Hiccup gained a smirk and walked behind her only to put his arms around her waist and grind against her as he whispered huskily into her ear.

"Are you turned on Astrid? It looks to me as if your soaked…" He trailed off as he took one of his digits and ran it smoothly along her now soaked slit and brought it into his mouth where he sucked off her juices and kissed her with an unreal amount of lust. She watched as he pulled his face away and gained the smirk that held unhidden confidence in himself. As if he already knew that he could not only satisfy her, but screw her into a coma. And from what she had just experienced from a finger…she had no doubt that he could indeed screw her senseless. Unfortunately for her, she had begun to wake up.

Her surroundings suggested that she was still in the shop and that she was still against the boy from last night. At the thought of the boy she blushed a bright red as she realized that she had caused herself to orgasm in the dream and it had stained his pants. _'That's just great. I meet a guy once, I find him cute and now I'm having erotic dreams about him that make me orgasm…what is this big thing that's in my…oh my god!. This is his THING! It's so big…and thick…and long…GAH! GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER GIRL!_

Meanwhile, as she argues with herself, she unconsciously began to rub his length through his pants and only the grunt after about five minutes got her attention. She looked up to see him looking at her with curiosity as he calmly tried to get her off of him. "I don't think this is a good idea…"

She suddenly figured out what her hand was involuntarily doing on his lap and jerked away from him and out into the open, cold air. "I..I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to I just…I'm sorry" she said with a panicked look in her eyes.

With Hiccup calmed down a little he got up and put his hands on her shoulders. "Relax. I know you didn't do it on purpose Astrid…we can pretend that it never happened."

"B..but I…"

He simply gave her a small smile and pat her on the back before putting on his new armor and grabbing his weapon and arrows and his pack along with his notebooks. He went up to her and gave her a small peck on her forehead before looking into her eyes. "The man that makes you his wife will be the luckiest man on the island. Take care of yourself Astrid, I don't know if we will see each other again so keep an eye on the village and protect it…"

She gave him a look of confusion as she gained a blush from the kiss. "But what will you do?"

Hiccup looked out of the window to the sky as the sun started coming up. "I'm going to get stronger, but only to protect you. Just as I have always tried to do but couldn't."

Astrid gained tears in her eyes as she listened and asked. "Why would you get stronger to protect me? I'm just a normal villager. You could have anyone in the village, but you want me…why?"

A bigger smile worked its way onto his face. "I thought it was obvious to everyone…Astrid…I stride to be stronger for you because I have loved you for years. Even if I could never have you as a partner in marriage, I can still protect you from danger…"

"W..what do you mean you have loved me for years? I have only talked to you a few times since we met."

"That's more than ninety-eight percent of this village can say Astrid. I really do love you, but I know that you someone a hell of a lot better than someone like me. The village loser I believe is the term used to describe me…" Hiccup headed for the door when he was stopped by Astrid's arms around his stomach. "What are you doing Astrid?"

The blonde simply buried her head into his back and muttered something that was muffled by his back, much to Hiccup's amusement. "What was that?"

Astrid looked into his eyes as he turned around and put her forehead onto his chest as she once again muttered. "Don't go. Stay…with me…please."

His eyes softened when he heard her request and wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. Astrid blushed at the warmth that had spread through her body as he put his arms around her.

Hiccup once again kissed her. This time, on the top of her head. "We both know I can't do that Astrid. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you were ridiculed by the village for being in a relationship with me."

"I don't care!" Astrid as she began to cry. "Please take me with you Hiccup! I promise I will follow you anywhere, just take me with you or stay here with me, PLEASE!

Hiccup tried, he really did to get away from that look she gave him. It was making him regret wanting to leave, but even he knew when to pick his battles and this was a losing one so he stuck to giving a massive sigh before smiling and sliding his fingertips along her jaw making her shiver and blush as she continued to look into his eyes while he moved his face toward hers.

Astrid's breathing quickened as well as her heart when she saw what he was about to do. She closed her eyes softly as she slightly puckered her lips when her lips met his in an unbelievable moment.

The two of them felt fantastic. The kiss could not have been better. It started out as a feeling before growing rapidly in magnitude until it just exploded in a range of sparks in their closed eyes. It was as if their bodies had thrown a surprise party for them.

Pulling back and gaining some much needed air in massive gulps the two stared at each other with a smile before once again engaging in a kiss that blew their minds and often deepening the kiss into something a little more, but they both stopped when things started getting to hot in the shop.

Finally Hiccup came to a decision, but he needed to be sure that she wanted this. "Are you sure you want me to stay. Our relationship will be open to anyone that wishes to see it 'cause I guarantee that once I have you, I'm not letting go…"

Astrid's response was to give a small but loving kiss on his cheek before smiling. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Hiccup grinned before pinching her ass cheek, which caused her to 'EEP!' and glare at him playfully. "you'll never get any that way Hiccup…" Hiccup's grin only widened. "Really? 'cause from the moans you were making and the stroking of my-" "OK! I get it. No need to bring it up…" she said as her face had gone different shades of red. "You're lucky I love you too." She said as she gave him another steamy kiss that earned her a slap on the ass before hiccup laughed and ran out the door with her hot on his trail before she stopped suddenly and yelled "HICCUP!"

Hiccup stopped and turned around to find her sprinting back into the shop covering her face. Thinking that she was hurt in some way, he ran to her as fast as he could before shutting the door behind him. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

Astrid's face still red got uncovered by her hands only to gesture to herself with them. "I'm still in your clothes…"

"What? Oh…OH I get it ok let me get yours while you undress. I'll be right back." He left the room to get her clothes as she quickly stripped them off and put them on the chair. Only when the door had opened and Hiccup dropped her clothes to the floor with his eyes wide and jaw to the floor did she realize that she was nude.

Flushing red once again she covered her face to hide her embarrassment. "Don't look at me!"

But she stopped cold when he muttered one word. "beautiful…" She looked up to see him up close as he seemingly inspected her body with his eyes as if to take in every detail and burn it into memory. She smiled a bit as she felt that word seep into her heart as she dropped her hands to her side and let his eyes roam over her, taking pride in the way his eyes stayed on her breasts, face and her shaved mound of pleasure.

Hiccup brought his hands up and let them slide over her body, barely touching her, but just enough to leave her with a tingling sensation. Only when his heart started to quicken and his testosterone started to create an erection that tented his pants and Astrid start to moan did he step back.

**The Cliffhanger of DOOM!**

**Thanks for reading this new story guys. And I know I promised that I would have my second chapter of my video game naruto story up 3 days ago but my internet has been out for a week and I just got it back today.**

**I know this is kind of a little fast with the relationship right now, but bear with me. It's for a reason and no they aren't going to have sex…yet.**

**Anyways I want to have their relationship develop more before getting to the "dirty-dirty".**

**I still love you guys. **

**REVIEW THIS HOE!**


End file.
